


Безысходность

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 7K Ship Week 2021 (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Доктор размышляет о своей планете.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Безысходность

Доктор закрывает глаза, но все равно видит, как они горят. Пламя сжирает их всех, пламя не различает женщин и детей, пламя не останавливается ни перед кем.

Доктор закрывает руками уши, чтобы не слышать их криков. Пронзительных. Громких. Таких, от которых не спрятаться. Они слышны и в межзвездной тиши, и в ночи, и спокойным земным днем. Он все равно от них не спрячется.

Доктор старается не думать о них, но почему-то все равно знает, что они плакали. Звали кого-то, кто мог их спасти. Он не пришел, он не смог их всех спасти, хотя, наверное, никто бы не смог.

Но иногда он с сожалением размышляет о том, что слишком рационален. Может быть, если бы он хоть немного верил в чудо, его планета осталась бы жива. Но он не верил. И никто не спас их.


End file.
